Cupid Chaos
by Pipe Fox
Summary: Thanks to Cupid, everyone's love-lives are completely messed up! Sora likes Tai, Tai likes Mimi, Mimi likes Matt, but Matt still likes his guitar! What's going on?!
1. Just Add Water

Disclaimer: Think about this people! Do I LOOK like I own digimon? I mean, COME ON! A dinky eighth grader? If I owned digimon I'd hold all the digimon artists hostage and force them to put more Taiora, Mimato, and Takari into the show!

Digimon Artist: :muffled voice: Heeeefffff meeeeeee!

Spyro: :smack!: Shut up, you! 

Artemis: :sweatdrop: Eh…never mind….Just…read the story…

'Twas three days before V-day

And the cosmos was messed

The heavens were rumbling

The mounts left unblessed

And the reason behind this

Godly unfray, was the

Goddess of Love

Forgot Valentine's Day…

"I can't believe I totally forgot! I KNEW I shouldn't have taken that darn lunch break with Ares the other day! And this! The most important day of the year!" Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty shrieked to herself as she stormed (elegantly) around her fluffy pink cloud gathering various items such as potions and such. Her son, Eros, sat watching from a comfy spot slightly to the right of her home.

"Oh mother, have you forgotten your dates? Christmas on Earth has already passed!" The blonde goddess dropped her books and other items, which simply floated in front of her, for a moment. Smoothing out her toga delicately, the immortal smiled sweetly at her child, the God of Love.

"Cupid honey, if you're not going to do anything but make smart comments at mommy, I suggest you grab those arrows over there and HELP ME SORT THIS MESS OUT!" 

Meanwhile, somewhere down on Earth…

"AHHHH!!!! It's an EARTHQUAKE!" And havoc was struck upon the land that had once so peacefully been ruled by the goddess of love. 

Back to Mount Olympus…

Eros nearly tumbled off of his cloud. 

"But MOTHER, I've never been down…" The blonde boy looked down at the Earth in disgust, "_there_ before! It's probably all….dirty and destructive! And there climate will just RUIN my hair and…" 

Aphrodite smiled sweetly once more, gently slipping the lovely quill over her son's neck.

"I know honey I know but…a jobs a job!" With one quick shove she placed a list of people in his hands and tossed him (daintily) off the cloud and flying towards Japan.

Down

Down

Down

Down

And into the city of Odiaba…

Cupid caught himself before he could hit the ground. Shaking his head to clear out the little stars, his blue eyes gazed at the list before him. His assignment was one of simplicity; he was supposed to get his Tai person to fall in love with Sora, and for her to reciprocate his feelings. A few other people also, ones Cupid did not care to read just yet, because he noticed the target, Sora Takenouchi, approaching.

"Piece o' ambrosia! I'll just zap Ms. Sora over here with a little love spell, get her to fall in love with this Tai guy, and leave them alone for a while. I'll be done in two gallops of Poseidon's horses!" With one snap of his divine fingers, Eros had Sora under a sleep spell, in which the girl promptly fell asleep on the park bench she had been nearing.

Slapping his hands together, a cosmic spark of energy flew out.

By the kiss from a rose

By the wings of a dove

Taichi is the name

Of the boy you shall love

Having enchanted the arrow, Eros, his shot a bit wobbly, managed to pierce Sora in the neck, jolting the seventeen-year-old girl awake. For a few seconds, Sora's normally gently crimson eyes grew to a light, glossy pink hue depicting passion, love, and lust. Then she yawned, eyes returning to normal, and fell back into a normal sleep just as Tai was walking around the corner and in that direction. Cupid smiled, extremely pleased with himself, and floated into the street for a better view.

"Sora, is that you?" Taichi Yagami asked as he approached the sleeping form of his best friend. Sora's eyes fluttered open, and on the first glance of Tai, they reflected that same glossy hue before returning normal.

"Hi…Tai…" The teenager replied breathlessly with a lovesick blush. Of course, the oh so attentive Taichi Yagami, however, didn't notice one thing -.-;. 

"Hi yourself. What's up with you? I mean, why were you sleeping on a bench?" Sora sighed and blushed some more (which Tai also didn't notice) and shrugged.

"Oh…I don't know…I guess I'm just absent minded or something." Tai cracked a wide smile, which caused his BB to turn a geranium red. 

Cupid gave an irritated sigh.

"This is taking WAY too long! I need a little more action or something!" Whistling "innocently" the god of love floated over behind Tai, where he was talking to Sora about his last soccer game. 

"So anyway, my bud Jared was coming up right behind the guy and-!" At that exact moment Tai could have sworn he felt someone push him roughly enough to knock him over; right on top of Sora.

For the first time in a whole ten minutes of talking Tai started to realize how beautiful his best friend actually was. Those long, dark eyelashes and shimmering crimson eyes, her down to earth smile…

"Hi…Sora…"

Still whistling innocently, Eros floated back into the street and waited ever so patiently for exactly the right moment to shot his victim. Suddenly, the thirteen (hundred)-year-old god noticed a car coming full speed towards him.

"No biggy. It can't actually hurt me. I AM an immortal after all…" But as the car drove through him, it took the only thing that wasn't diving and holy; his list of people.

"Wait! Come back!" Cupid cursed to himself as he nearly threw his quill at the speeding car. Laughing nervously, the god glanced once more at the couple who were, in fact, still on the ground, star gazing into each other's eyes.

"I'll just…shoot whatever his name is…and then my MAJOR job will be complete, then I'll just skidadle up on back to mother and ask for another list! No problem! As long as THEIR relationship turns out okay everything will be peachy!"

"Sora…I just wanted to…" Taichi started, leaning in closer towards his so much more than a best friend. Sora closed her eyes and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Okay, I'll just give him a simple love arrow! I mean, it's not like she's not going to be the next person he sees!" Pulling back, with an aim not straight, but true, Cupid pierced Tai in the side, making him fall deeper into the kiss.

Cupid dusted off his hands.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself."

"OHHH MMMYYY GODDDDD!" Shrieked a suddenly very loud squeal. Everyone looked over at the same time to the source; Mimi Tachikawa. Tai's chocolate brown eyes turned pink and glossy.

"Hi…Mimi…" Forgetting anything about Sora or the previous moment, the large haired boy ran over to Mimi and scooped her up in his arms. Mimi (violently) pushed her friend away.

"What's with you Tai? Are you trying to cover up for what just happened with you and Sora because I saw the WHOLE thing! And it was so-…" Her words were cut short when Tai suddenly leaned out and kissed her full out on the lips. And Mimi didn't resist.

(Michi fans: YAY!)

(Taiora fans: Boo!)

For about .2 seconds.

In .1 seconds, Mimi was raising her fist. In .2 seconds, it had connected with Taichi's face. And by the time the second ended, Tai was sprawling on the ground, Sora instantly at his side.

(Taiora fans: YAY!)

(Michi fans: Boo…)

Mimi vigorously wiped her mouth, spit and hacked like there was no tomorrow. Tai, however, was already recovering, pushing Sora away from him and bounding back towards the pink haired girl. Mimi dodged out of the way.

"Stop it, TAICHI! What are you, anyway? Some kinda obsessive form of Sukamon or something? Don't ever make me do that again!" Mimi screamed as she slowly backed away, slinging her purse as if to whack him if the lovesick digidestined came too close. 

"Oh Mimi, don't you know? You always hurt the one's you love…" Mimi shook her head and started to run.

"I don't know what the heck is up with you, Tai! But just…leave me alone until your back to normal!" Mimi cried out as she ran into the street, right past the floating god and into the middle of the street.

"Oh…great. I suppose it wouldn't be SO bad if this pink haired girl here just fell in love with the big haired dude. I mean, it's not as if I can't reverse the other girl's spell. It should were off if she doesn't get whoever she desires anyway." And with that, Eros pulled back one of his handy-dandy love at first sight arrows and pulled back, just as another car was just turning the corner…

For the blonde driver in the car, everything seemed to go in slow motion. In on instant, he suddenly saw Mimi in front of him. Unknown to him, however, Cupid had just shot Mimi with a love at first sight arrow. And, coincidentally, the last thing Mimi remembered before being (extremely gently) hit by the car, her honey brown eyes connected with the icy blue of the driver, causing one to faint and the other to scream. But between the fainting, there was only one word echoing inside the girl's head:

Yamato…

"Oh my god! MIMI!" Yamato Ishida leapt out of his car and rushed out into the center of the street, where the pink-haired girl lay.

"Mimi, MIMI! Mimi speak to me!" Matt desperately checked the girl's pulse, then her breathing. If he hadn't had been so scared, he would have noticed it was still going strong. Or the smitten smile on her face. However, he didn't, so…

Holding her nose gently between his fingers, the blonde rock star laid Mimi flat on the concrete, not really caring that his car was in the middle of the road, and put his mouth to hers like he'd learned a few years before in that CPR class. 

"Come on Mimi! Do something!" The teenager cried as he pushed as gently as possible on her diaphragm. One honey colored eye opened without her 'rescuer' noticing, and in the next instant, she swooped her arms around his neck and forced herself on top of him.

"Hi Matt…" The possessed girl whispered in his ear. Matt had already been flushed with color from all the excitement, but now he was just plain turning maroon.

"M-mimi? What's wrong with you?" Mimi laughed in a sultry voice.

"Why whatever do you mean, Yamato?" The blonde gulped and as gently as possible pushed the pink-loving girl away from him.

"Look Mimi. I think your just a little bit confused here, so maybe you should just…"

"Mimi, MY LOVE!" A sudden outburst interrupted Matt's promotion. Suddenly, Tai jumped out in front of her, his eyes glowering at his other best friend.

"What did you do to her?! And you call yourself a _gentleman_! Ha!" Matt had a huge sweatdrop plastered to the back of his head. "Step away from her you vile beast, or I shall be forced to battle you!" Taichi threw his head back cockily. Sora grasped his arm dramatically.

"No Tai! I won't let you! How could I possibly live if something ever happened to you?" Mimi grasped Matt's arm in the same fashion.

"Yes Matt. I love the fact that you're going into a battle with Tai only for the love of me, but, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something should ever happen to you." The blonde musician pulled himself away.

"What's wrong with all of you!? Have you all gone insane?! I've got a concert practice in five minutes, okay? Please, Mimi, snap out of your trance or whatever and let's go! You're singing with us for the dance on Friday, remember?" Tai jumped in Matt's way.

"I'll never let you take her, you feign!" 

:SMACK!:

Yamato knocked him out of the way in a matter of seconds with one arm, the other towing along a giddy Mimi as she skipped behind him like a small child. Matt opened the door, putting Mimi inside and hopping over to the drivers seat while growling all the way and drove off towards the concert hall. 

Could you imagine poor Cupid right about now? If each strand of his hair didn't grow back three seconds after being pulled the thirteen hundred year old god would have been bald by now. Growing in an irritated fashion, he turned towards Tai, who was struggling to follow the car, and Sora, who was trying to keep him from it. Sparks and flames rose in the clear blue eyes of his.

Love be lovely

Hate be hate

Bound these two by 

Chains of Fate

A cosmic energy swirled around the two teenagers, leaving them slightly paralyzed of a moment or two as the magic took hold. A beautiful, yet immensely strong pair of handcuff, decorated with the symbol of Aphrodite and Eros in it's liquidy, mercury-like shiny pink substance suddenly appeared attached to Sora's left and Taichi's right wrist. The deep haired teenager came back to his senses and glanced at his chained wrist.

"AH! What did you do, woman?!" Sora took a look at her left wrist and smiled.

"I don't know. But I'd say it's an improvement." Then she sat down on a bench placidly and waited for Tai to calm down.

"Great. Now my one and only true love has been brain washed by the evil Count Mattcula!" Sora sweatdropped at the phrasing; the fact that she was madly in love under a spell wasn't going to change the fact that Tai's strange words always caused her to sweatdrop. Of course, the ever attentive Taichi Yagami didn't notice.

"Now it is up to me, Taichi, to save her from utter destruction and peril! MWAHAHAHAA!" 

Eros was just about to fly off after Mimi and Yamato to try and keep an eye on them before he heard that strange teenager and his bold, heroic, annoying laughter. Can you say anime vein?!

Gods are immortal

Mortals abrupt

Combine their two concepts

And make him shut up!

A wisp of blue mist swirled out of Taichi's throat and into a small, pale glass jar that Cupid promptly shut tight as soon as it was occupied. Tai started scrambling around, totally confused. 

"Finally…" Then the blonde immortal shnapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. 

Tai was desperately waving and frailing his hands in the air, trying to talk to Sora but to no avail. Her eyebrows raised as he jumped up and down, but she simply shrugged and leaned back on the bench. 

"Mimi…Mimi stop!" Yamato Ishida swatted her hands away as he drove down the street towards the concert hall. She kept trying to wrap her arms around his neck or kiss him or something or other. Believe it or not, if he hadn't have known something was oddly wrong with all of his friends, he would have had trouble resisting. No one, maybe except TK, knew that he had a itsy-bitsy teensy-tiny nearly non existent might as well be not there I think you get the idea crush on Ms. Mimi Tachikawa. Nothing he couldn't control, right?

Just as Yamato stopped the car, Mimi reached over and touched her lips with his. It took all the will-power he had (plus about twenty seconds) to finally push her (unwillingly) away. The blonde let out a deep sigh.

"Mimi, trying to make me take advantage of your trance like state is low. You know that, do you?" Mimi giggled flirtatiously and leaned over again, only this time Matt got the car door open and jumped out. 

"Oh Matt, so you really do care about little ol' me?" Matt gulped nervously.

Cupid appeared in a puff of invisible smoke to the left side of the two teenagers with a quick, disgruntled sigh.

"Okay…this time, I'm just going to shoot him with a low-powered, love sick, muses made arrow (not sold in stores, folks!) that enhances hidden feelings. And this time, I'm not just going to use one, I'm going to use three!" A crazed laughter escaped the god as he pulled out three of the heat seeking devices, specialized for the male way of thinking (e.g. it's only effective on guys. Betcha never knew cupid had so many different arrows did ya?). Still sounding with mad laughter, Eros aimed his arrows somewhat near the sadly confused blonde musician. With the last snort of crazy giggles, the golden haired god pulled back on the string and shot, missing poor Yama-chan by a mile and rounding a corner, flying full speed for the three nearest guy targets with hidden feelings…

Four friends walked towards the Natsu-Dome (Summer-Dome), ready and rearing to work with Yamato's band, "Teenage Wolves", on their newest set of special effects. 

"For the last time Miyako, I don't like Aiko!" Iori Hida pressed on as he, Miyako Inoue, Ken Ichijouji and Koushiro Izumi talked about little Iori's love life. At least, his purple haired sister figure was. Ken and Koushiro were just sweatdropping. Miyako winked with a figure pointed at his heart.

"You can't change the feelings in your heart, Iori-kun!" At that moment, the three arrows hit each of the boys square in the back of the neck. Each of them stopped walking and stood still, eyes glossy and pink for a moment before returning to normal. The twelve-year-old sighed softly and nodded.

"You're right Miyako…I can't hide, not any longer…If you'll excuse me, I have to find Aiko. See-ya…" The fifteen-year-old teenager sweatdropped.

"Yeah…um, bye…" They walked around the corner as Iori disappeared in the opposite direction, coming face to face with a cornered Yamato and a totally love sick Mimi. The girl frowned and stood still for a moment.

"Aw, how cute! But maybe we should stop them or otherwise we'll never get through rehearsals. Don't you think so, guys?" It was here that Miyako noticed how they were staring at her. Again, she sweatdropped.

"Allow me to stop them, Miyako. It was a good judgement to notice that our rehearsals were at stake if something like this should happen between the two main singers. I admire your processing skills." Koushiro stated dreamily as he calmly walked towards the two 'love birds' and pulled Yamato away from Mimi. 

"How is that?" Izzy asked, his dark eyes wide with question as he paid no attention to the confused Yamato or the hand that was latched firmly to his shoulder. Yolei cheered happily and nodded.

"Arigato Izzy Senpai! You made it look so easy!" Meanwhile, Ken continued to stare at the purple haired girl, turning red with jealousy. Izzy turned red with blush. 

"It was nothing Miyako-chan." Ken snorted angrily and touched her shoulder gently.

"Yolei, weren't you going to show me how you did the special effects for Matt's band today? We'll be late if we don't go." Yolei blushed and nodded as the three walked towards Natsu-Dome.

"Ah heh…" Cupid shrugged his shoulder, completely and totally shocked that everything he'd planed, not just one thing, EVERYTHING that day, had backfired. He had two people who were supposed to be heads over heels in love were, well, not. Did he mention they were linked together with Fate Handcuffs in a park? Enter one love sick girl over a guy who liked her, but only a little, and three other love sick guys, two over the same girl, one gone off to who knows where?! 

"That's….IT! :sigh: Mother is going to kill me…" With a quick shnap of his fingers, Cupid disappeared.

End of Part One

So, how am I doing so far? This one actually has promise of the next part, which comes out tomorrow. The last part comes out Valentine's day! Please, don't flame me if you don't like the coupling. Oh yeah, who do you think is going to get Yolei? Ken or Izzy? And what is Matt going to do about Mimi' s little infatuation. What about Tai and Sora? Are they destined to be linked together for the rest of their lives? And Joe! And TK and Kari and Davis?! Oh wait, they come in next part! So, comments? Rational Flames? Those cute little heart candies that say things like "You're sweet" or "kiss me?" I love those! Send um' all to me at [Artetiegr@hotmail.com!][1] BYEE!

   [1]: mailto:Artetiegr@hotmail.com!



	2. Chaos in a Can

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! I never will own digimon! 

Alright, this is the second installment of Cupid Chaos. This is for all Takari and Kouyoko lovers, and little Ken jealousy. Plus everything else. Oh yeah, and I just want to make my point clear…I COULD NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS COAX OR CONSIDER MYSELF TO WRITE A DAIKARI! IT'S WRONG I TELL YOU! WRONG! 

:giggle:, now that my point is made…Enjoy!

Cupid Chaos~

In a Can

Hikari Yagami brought the phone down from her ear with a heaving sigh, not believing herself what she had done. That was her friend Hanaka on the phone. How could she have completely forgotten that Hanaka, Makoto and Akiko had set her up on a blind date for the big Valentine's dance at Odiaba Prep, a new school in Odiaba that all the digidestined attended, including Cody because he skipped two grades. Not to mention she had already told Davis she would go with him just to keep him from calling and asking three to five times a day, AND it was a tradition for her and TK to attend the Valentine's dance together as friends. 

Hikari toppled over onto her bed, letting a deep sigh escape her lips.

"What am I going to do? Why does life have to be so COMPLICATED?!" She heard the hard tapping of Kenoki San below her and rolled her eyes.

"Gomen nasai, Kenoki San!" Sighing again, the brunette lunged for the phone with incredible speed and hit the speed dial number for the Takaishi residence, not that she needed it anyway; she could dial Takeru's number faster than the speed of light.

"Hello?" 

"Konichiwa Takaishi San. Is Takeru home?"

"Konichiwa Hikari. Yes, he just stepped in. Hold on a minute." In a matter of seconds, she could hear Takeru's pleasant voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey TK."

"Kari! I wanted to ask you something…"

"Really?." Kari could hear the smooth strands of his golden hair run against his hand as he ran it through his hair, like he did when he felt nervous or guilty.

"Um Kari…would you mind if I went to the Valentine's Dance with someone else this year?" The thirteen year old girl's heart came crashing down to the bottom of her stomach. Someone else? Kari's eyes became glossy and shiny. It must have been a few minutes of silence before she responded to the real world again.

"Kari? Kari are you still there?" Hikari swallowed the big lump in her throat.

"Yeah…I'm still here." 

"Kari…are you okay? I'm sorry….really, but…" She could practically feel the concern in his mature, comforting voice. 

"I'm okay…just something sad on TV. I guess I'll…see you at the dance tomorrow then."

"I guess so. Save me the last dance?"

"As always." Kari choked out and hung up the phone before collapsing into a bed of tears. She didn't know why she was reacting this way; it wasn't like she wasn't going to do the exact same thing. Finally wiping her tears away, Kari sighed stiffly and walked off towards her closet to get ready for this dumb old 'Blind Date' and Davis.

Takeru Takaishi heavily put the phone down after he heard a dial tone in his ear. Why did he ever listen to his friends? He knew very well that it was tradition. 

"You had to go and break tradition, didn't you Takeru San?" He pulled out a picture of the girl he was supposed to take to the dance that had been previously crumpled in his pocket. It was from the school newspaper; figures it be the one that Kari took pictures for, thought TK grimly. He stared hard at the picture and frowned. Thick, coarse dark hair and wide bug eyes that appeared to have no color at all and a wide, toothy smile full of gaps from lack of braces; Mimi would have a fit if she saw her. 

"Milgret Wringly…" TK shuddered and shoved the picture back in his pocket as his eyes gazed upon another figure framed in glass; Hikari Yagami at the last Valentine's dance. She looked so beautiful that night; Kari said she felt like a Valentine card. But they were having such a bogus time with all the love sick lovey dovy couples around that they up and left in the middle and went to his house and watched old horror flicks the rest of the night. Of course there were rumors, but Taichi and Yamato cleared those out pretty quickly, the blonde teen remembered with a soft smile. Ultimately ending with a sigh, TK jumped up and started to dig around his closet for the stuff he was supposed to where tomorrow night.

Daisuke Motomiya frowned as he looked through his closet of clothes for his one good dress outfit, while devising a plan to get his beloved Hikari away from both Takeru and the mystery dude she was going out with. So far, no good. 

"Nothing!" The maroon haired teenager yelled at the closet. His good shirt and pants were no where to be found. 

"Just my luck. No clothes and no idea. This is probably one of Jun's evil schemes…wait a minute, that's it!" Skidding around the halls of the hardwood floor (and slamming right into his older sister's door like he always did), Dai knocked.

"Go AWAY, Daisuke!"

"I'm here to ask you a favor!"

"No go bug breath! I wouldn't do you a favor in a million years." Davis smiled at the predicted answer; there was more than one way to get Jun Motomiya out of her room.

"Jun, Yamato's at the door…" Jun Motomiya came crashing out of her bedroom neatly dressed and skidded towards the front door all smiles. 

Pathetic.

Smiling smugly to himself Davis quickly reached over a locked her bedroom door before slamming it shut. His older sister stopped dead and turned around, eyes like fire. Before she could go on one of her rants, however, the maroon-haired soccer player held up his hand.

"My favor has something to do with Matt however." Suddenly, Jun was all ears.

"Okay, your problem is you want to go out on a date with Yamato but you don't know where he's going to be tomorrow, correct? And my problem is that I don't have an outfit to where to the Valentine's dance or my date with Kari, right? So…what if I told you something about your Yama-chan if you help me pick out something to where at the mall?" Jun raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"I'm getting off too easy? What else do you want?"

"Okay…you have to buy the clothes too." Considering the options, paying a couple of yen for some more info on her Yama-chan would pretty much be worth it.

"Deal. Get your shoes and let's go." Daisuke extended his hand formally and shook it with his sister.

"Nice doing business with you. Let's do it again sometime."

"Don't count on it. I'm only doing this because I'm desperate."

"So what else is knew?"

"GET YOUR SHOES ON DANG IT!"

Miyako Inoue giggled happily to herself as she examined the two, beautiful envelops she'd found on her doorstep earlier that Thursday afternoon. Love letters.

"Finally, someone sees and appreciates my true beauty." 

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Yolei swiveled around in her computer chair to face none other than Koushiro Izumi, hands behind his back.

"Izzy senpai! What are you doing here?" The boy with deep red hair blushed crimson and shrugged.

"Just to pick up some software I left here yesterday. I had a feeling you'd be here and…I wanted to give you this." From behind his back, the teen pulled out a beautiful flower; a perfect purple rose. Miyako gasped in delight at the delicate item, her cheeks flushing a geranium red as she held it in her hand and examined the sweet-scented petals.

"I would have gotten red but…I remembered that your favorite color was purple so…" The purple-haired computer whiz stood up and threw her arms around his shoulders tightly.

"Thank you so much, Koushiro!" He noticed it was the first time she'd ever called him anything that didn't show a sign of respect. Blushing lightly, he hugged back in turn. 

"Anything for you, Miyako-chan." He whispered softly to himself. Yolei lifted her head from his shoulder in surprise.

"What did you say?" Suddenly realized his mistake, Koushiro tried to cover up.

"I didn't say anything Miyako! Really!" Yolei eyed him curiously and pointed a finger at his nose. Izzy looked away innocently.

"I know when you're lying Koushiro. Tell me what you said!" Izzy looked right behind her and noticed that his software really _was_ there; he'd just made up the excuse to bring her that flower. Quite frankly he hadn't even noticed it was gone. It must be my lucky day, thought Koushiro.

"Oh look there's my stuff. Well I better be going now! Sayonara Miyako!" In an instant Koushiro was gone. Yolei raised her eyebrows curiously and shrugged, before letting her gaze linger on the delicate rose again. Sighing heavily, she simply picked up the rest of her items and left the room, leaving her two love letters behind.

On the way out, Miyako ran into Ken.

"Yolei, you're just the person I wanted to see." She sighed and nodded, looking up as if in a dream-like state.

"Oh? Konichiwa Ken. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Another sigh escaped her delicate lips as she continue walking past him and down the street towards him. Ken Ichijouji frowned. 

"Something's up here…" Jogging into the computer room, the blue-haired teen spotted a sheet of paper near the computer. He threw his attention towards the pink card; it was delicate and hand-written in neat, straight lines. Though it was sighed with no name, a whirlwind of jealously rushed over him. He knew whose letter this was; he'd seen the carrier walk just pass him that morning as he'd been walking to deliver his own love letter. The rose, the lovely look on Miyako's face; it had all been Koushiro. Nearly boiling over, he opened the letter, careful not the rip it, and started to read.

My lovely Miyako, who is as fair as a summer's day,

Ken rolled his eyes.

"Corny…"  


I feel as though we are separated, as continents separated by an ocean of despair, though you are so near to me everyday. Yet, as time goes by, I only grow fonder and in greater need of your love and kindness. Your strength and beauty have yet to be matched in my heart, your gentle aura is enough to send me into the stars if I only had wings. And yet I know, that if you decreed so, I would sprout wings and fly you to the moon and back. You're like a goddess; perfect in every way of the human eye, and I hope that someday you will come to realize my true feelings for you. What is my name, you ask? It does not matter; all that matters is my love for you. Ad though you might never find out your secret love, do know that you will always be the only one in my heart.

Ken felt nauseous. What made girls go for this stuff anyway? He had yet to discover. Resisting the temptation to crumple the letter up, he put it into his shirt pocket and sighed dejectedly before starting on his way back home.

Iori Hida rushed along his street towards the apartment that was, coincidentally, on the other side of town; Joe Kido's residence. He kept feeling funny things about himself; staring at the picture of Aiko in the school yearbook. Finding himself starting love letters and such about how beautiful she was; he was all quite disgusting to him. He would have asked Yamato, but for some reason he wasn't home and neither was Izzy, and the poor twelve year old was so desperate he just up and decided to go across town to seek his love advice.

Knocking on the door of the Kido residence, a tall guy with short blue hair stared down at Cody was a friendly expression. Not Joe, but clearly related to him. 

"May I help you?"

"Konichiwa, is Joe home? It's urgent that I speak with him." The man shook his head.

"Sorry. Joe went to the mall today for the dance. Is there anyway I can help you?" Cody shook his head sadly.

"Not unless you're an expert at girl troubles…" The man smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I listen to Joe's pathetic stories all the time you could call me Guru. But why don't you just call me Jim?" Cody couldn't help but smile. This guy seemed really nice. Shrugging, the pre-teen turned back inside with Jim Kido.

Jyou Kido browsed through the isles and isles of clothing to no avail. What could he possibly wear that wouldn't be so nerdy that all the girls avoided him again, like they always did on the Valentine dances? Everything was just so complicated.

(That's the word of the day kiddies: Complicated.)

Sighing heavily, he thought of his dream girl, Amaya (gasp, here she is AGAIN!) Sumiko. Beautiful, one of the most popular girls at school. How he ended up liking her even Jim couldn't explain, but he did. Plain and simple. 

Finally finding something worth while, Joe turned towards the nearest young lady and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you think this would be okay for a dance?" She turned around. Joe gasped.

"Jun? Why are you shopping in the men's department?" Jun Motomiya shrugged.   
"Just looking."  


The young god Cupid appeared in a poof of smoke, feeling a bit dejected. Mother still had a few trips to make and should be with him tomorrow; all he had to do was get a date for some guy named Joe. No biggy, right? That's what he thought about the Sora and that guy ordeal. 

"What luck!" Eros thought as he saw Joe talking with some girl who seemed just his age. Quickly pulling out an arrow, and praying to his Uncle Apollo that SOMETHING might just turn out right, he shot the girl in the back. 

"Perfect! Now just sit back and watch the action."

Joe stopped talking about the dance when he noticed Jun was staring at him funnily. 

"Jun? Are you okay?" She smiled softly and sweetly. Joe knew that smile; she only used it when she was around Yamato…

"Oh no…Jun, control yourself…"

"Hi…Jyou…"

End of Part 2

Gasp! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, it'll be out sometime tomorrow. Don't worry, Jun won't do anything TOO extreme to poor Jyou-san. Maybe if I finish this story and people like it, I'll do a short story about what happened to Tai and Sora. Speaking of which, where are those two? And what about Yamato and Mimi? Will Davis succeed in his plans to have Kari be his valentine? Will TK be doomed to have a date with 'Milgret Wrigley'? (Sorry Digi_star, I couldn't resist!) Find out next time in Cupid Chaos Part 3! So…Comments? Flame? Spare Jonny Quests just lying around somewhere? E-mail them all to me at [Artetiegr@hotmail][1].com or just review my story! Arigato! Ja Matta!

   [1]: mailto:Artetiegr@hotmail



	3. Cool and Serve

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!

I'm SO sorry, I feel so bad! Please forgive me for not getting the story out yesterday! I was unusually busy yesterday with the school dance and my major lack of inspiration and such! :cries, and then stops: But I've talked it over with all of my amigos at school and the inspirational ball in once more rolling! Actually, I did start the third part yesterday but it was SO cruddy I didn't have the heart to disappoint people! So ANYWAY, please read on and enjoy!

Cupid Chaos ~ Dish and Serve

"WHAT?!" Cupid shrugged idly in the angered, yet fair face of his mother, Aphrodite, goddess of love. Her yelling once more sent him tumbling over a cloud bank.

"Eros, Jun Motomiya's destiny is written in law; she is meant to spend the rest of her life chasing Yamato Ishida long after he is married and has children. Oh…this is terrible. A whole gap in the history of the Earth!" The blonde god winced at her exaggeration and talked in a pathetic, weak voice.

"I'm sorry mother. Shall I…shall I try and fix it?" Venus brushed a long wisp of gold behind her ear and nodded.

Yes son, go forth and try to undo all that has been done. I will join you shortly." Eros nodded and buzzed off over Mt. Olympus.

Daisuke hummed softly to himself as he walked into his house after his haircut. He was not one to be dampened by the barber's cranky mood. I mean, the guy acted the it was his fault it took two hours of staring in the mirror to realize his hair was perfect as it was. The maroon-haired teen pranced inside his room and, to his surprise, saw his dance outfit pressed and perfected. Nothing fancy; a maroon shirt around the same color as his hair and khaki pants. Still whistling, the teen strode out and knocked on Jun's door, only to see her open it after the third knock. 

"Hello little kyodai." Davis cocked his eyebrows.

"Little brother? Who died and left you a million dollars?" She laughed and brushed a strand of freshly pressed, straight hair away from her face.

"No catch. I'm just in love…" 

"So what else is new? Did Yamato cast you a glance when you jumped in front of his car this morning?" Jun giggled again. Something was definitely wrong here…

"Yamato? I'm not in love with Yamato. I've met someone more handsome, perfect and interesting." 

(Crazed Yamato fans: Not in this lifetime, sister!)

Daisuke cocked his head to one way, then the other. His sister smiled and sighed heavily.

"His name is…Jyou. Jyou Kido."  
:thump:

"Davis! Davis wake up!" 

Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Yagami sat morosely on the couch, sighing in time with one another. To be rational, Sora's spell was almost completely gone, and the red-haired girl was starting to realize all the bad parts of being handcuffed to your best friend. So far, she'd spent the past to days at his house in the same clothing doing almost everything with one hand. Going to the bathroom was also a problem. Luckily, the handcuffs did nothing except hold them together, which made slipping inanimate objects through them perfectly possible. It even stretched a good distance, just enough to successfully take a shower without the other being in the room. With such, the only problem was trying to come up with a sensible answer on why the other won't move from the door while one is taking the shower. Personally, Sora thought listening the door's vibrations while indoor activity processes behind the door for a school project was getting a bit lame. 

The carrot-top sighed again and looked over at the ever silent Tai, who she was convinced was purposely not talking to her or lost his voice or something. All he ever did was frail his arms around or write what he was trying to say on a notepad. Presently, however, the pen in his lap was not in motion and the dark haired digidestined was fast asleep. Sora sighed and cuddled next to him softly before falling asleep also.

Meanwhile, in the other room…

Hikari flopped on her bed and sighed heavily as she examined the not so wide selection of clothing she had to wear that day. Everything just wasn't right. Too casual, too frilly, who bought this for me again? What's a girl to do when she has NOTHING to wear on the most important Freshmen dance of the year?!

A small tear slipped down her cheek. Here she goes with the crying again. Why did she have to cry so much, the girl wondered as she brushed the dribble of emotion away from her eye and sighed. 

"I wish a fairy godmother would come down and grant me one wish…"

Up on Mt. Olympus, Hera observed the young girl through a portal. Even though it was no concern of hers what happened in the affairs of Aphrodite or the mortals she was helping, this Hikari struck her sympathetic note. 

"Echo…" In a soft swirl of wind and flower petals, a raven haired muse appeared. She seemed small, but of exquisite beauty, with long tresses and teal-green eyes. Instantly, she fell on her knees in front of the goddess, folding her angelic wings down to her back in respect.

"Nymph, hear me now. See that mortal girl? Give her all that I say, a dress…soft and silky, smooth as the sea on a calm night. Colored like the hair of Selene; silver and creamy as the moon. Make it light and float like a rose petal in the wind. Let it fit each curve; no other may where it. Give her the wings of an angel; light on her feet, graceful and beautiful; let her light shine. Let the heaven's carry her to her mortal desire."

"Mortal…desire…" Echo whispered quietly as Hera eyed the frail muse for a moment before motioning her hand away.

"Do well this task, nymph, and perhaps seek redemption should this be done." Immediately, the nymph's eyes lit up in hope, having longed to break the curse put by Nemesis on her; being only able to repeat the last two words said by anyone who talks. Instantly, the nymph stood and nodded deeply, bare feet leaving the euphoric ground as he disappeared. Hera waved the portal away. 

"Mimi, PLEASE STOP! For crying out loud we're on in-" It was there she caught her lips with his. Yamato slowly started to melt away, but scrambled out of the spot she'd cornered him in just in time. The blonde let out an helpless sigh.

"Where's a psychiatrist when you need one?!" Mimi giggled that sweet giggle of hers and slowly stood up, eyes flashing between pink and brown as she approached him.

"Oh Yamato…why are you resisting? Don't make it hard, please. I just want to be with you, hold you, love you…I think you feel the same." Matt gave a defeated sigh and plopped down in a chair before nodding.

"You're right Mimi, I do. But it's not fair to you to take advantage of people who are confused. Please, don't…don't make it harder than it is." Mimi walked behind him in a circle, her pink high heels clicking the floor as she did while she traced her finger along Yama-chan's tired jaw line.

"Matt…You're not taking advantage of me; I'm perfectly normal, really!" He jumped up and shook his head.

"No Mimi, you're not…Just…go out or something. I have to practice." Then he ran off. 

Mimi fell into the chair in a burst of sobs.

"Why doesn't he like me? WHY?!" 

A puff of pink smoke appeared unnoticed behind the girl as she cried; Aphrodite. The goddess shot a meaningful stare at the heavens and sighed, then shook her head slowly and walked up behind the sobbing girl, tapping her forehead lightly. Instantly, the pink in her eyes died down back into the animated honey irises as Mimi Tachikawa was released from her love spell. 

"Wha? What happened? Oh no! The dance! I've got to find Yamato and start warming up!"

Iori Hida had never been more ready in his life. The dance was only minutes away, and as he held the corsage in his palm, he felt ready to conquer the world. Or at least the dance floor. Jim had said that the best way to impress a girl was to show her how well you do everything that you do. Oh yeah, and show her how well you can dance. Now, with his 'fly' as Jim had called them, dance moves, Cody was ready to knock Aiko off of her feet and into his arms. 

"Get ready, Aiko. I'm comin' for you!"

Daisuke Motomiya woke up in a raggedy navy blue car, Maxwell as Jun called it, dressed and on his way to the dance. Beside him, Jun was driving like a mad woman; in other words, she was driving normally. The maroon-haired teen boy shook his head.

"What happened?"

"You fainted after I told you about Jyou-sama."

:thump:  
"DAISUKE?!"

Hikari Yagami wiped her amber brown eyes to see a hazy, beautiful figure staring at her with a gentle gaze. Immediately startled, the girl stood up.

"Who are you?" A soft, echoing voice emitted from the girl as opened her mouth.

"Are…you…" The brunette decided to just play along; the woman seemed harmless enough anyway.

"Hikari…"

"Hikari…" Something just snapped in her head as Kari's eyes widened.

"I know this is a stupid question but…are you my fairy godmother?" The nymph smiled.

"Fairy…godmother…" Kari cocked her head to one side. Nothing like she was expecting in a fairy godmother. The woman didn't even seem much older than her, her hair was thick and glossy, her eyes clear and curious. And her clothing. No frills…just a simple robe like dress in a sky blue color that seemed to float around her thin figure. 

"You're not…a godmother, but are you a fairy?" The being shook her head.

"Are you a…nymph?"

"Nymph…" Hikari realized the lady only repeated what she said. Then it clicked, probably something from way back in seventh grade when they were studying mythology. The tale of a beautiful nymph who was cursed to only say the last few words of whom she was speaking too. Her name was…Echo…

"Are you Echo?" Hikari asked gently. The nymph nodded and stepped forward, her feet never seeming to touch the ground, an aura blazing around her body. The teenage girl instinctively backed away. Echo's cool, ivory hands touched her shoulder softly as she leaned towards Kari and touched her forehead with her own, the fairy-like creature started to fade.

"Echo…" Hikari started before the nymph laid a cool finger on her lips and shook her head. As the last wisps of the woman started to fade, Hikari yelled out.

"Thank you!" All the light from the nymph's being evenly disappeared in the blink of an eye, and two words floated around the room before Kari blackened out.

"Thank…you…"

Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Yagami stood in front of "Le Rose Tre Rouge" (the extent of my French is fries and toast, so let's just pretend this says "The very red rose', okay?), hand in hand, gazing at the awe-striking structure in the middle of Odiaba. 

"Shall we?" Sora asked. Tai shrugged and they walked inside together. 

End of Part Three

Like I said, I'm so sorry! Another cliffhanger. This was just a short chapter. Hopefully, the rest will be out tomorrow, but I had to post something before I get in trouble for being on the computer longer than I'm supposed to. It's like the whole world is ganging up on me! My parents are saying I'm spending too much time on the computer and not enough time reading. Anyway, I'll have the rest out *hopefully* tomorrow. Comments? Flames? Bunnies? Send um' all to me at [Artetiegr@hotmail.com!][1] Ciao! 

   [1]: mailto:Artetiegr@hotmail.com!



	4. Now in Assorted Flavors!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!

Okay, THIS is the official last part. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure everything will turn out for the better. Only things might not turn out as everyone expects them too… So ANYWAY, enjoy!

Cupid Chaos ~ Now in Assorted Flavors

The lights of Odiaba Park lit the blonde teenager's face as he stood waiting for his date, staring forlornly at the picture. Milgret Wringly…Takeru didn't even remember noticing her around the school ever before. Sighing heavily, the digidestined was just about the tuck the picture back away before a tap on his shoulder sent him flying sky high.

"Takeru?" TK was so startled he dropped the picture. It fluttered to the ground in a small flurry of spins as the girl picked it up and examined it. She smiled. 

"Oh…my…"

Yolei Inoue waved her hands high in the air, her lavender tresses swinging in rhythm behind her as she danced carefree and happy. Behind her, Koushiro and Ken watched while she danced, each silently drooling and wishing that she were dancing with them and not alone. Miyako threw her head back and laughed while she almost tumbled back into her chair. Instantly, the two boys were at her side, each holding either a glass of water or punch.

"Would you like some punch, Yolei?" Ken Ichijouji asked his beloved, offering her the red liquid.

"Or would you rather some water, Miyako-chan?" Koushiro Izumi held the clear glass towards her. The boys glared at each other while she laughed.

"No thanks! I've already got some soda right here." To further her point, the violet-haired teenager took a delicate sip of her drink. Both Ken and Izzy blushed and put their cups down. 

"Jun, PLEASE! Oh look! There's Yamato!" Jun Motomiya didn't even blink, much less turn her head. 

"Yamato who? Do I know him?" Jyou Kido's eyes widened as he stared into Jun's mahogany irises.

"You've finally flipped…Yamato who…heh…" 

Eros appeared in a poof of smoke and eyed his target.

"Okay…mom said to try and fix this…so…" Pulling back with perfect aim (Artemis's lessons really pay off, dontcha know), the golden haired blonde released a simple love at first sight arrow and pierced into Joe's clammy flesh. Even though an arrow of such efficiency made a dead target, it took approximately three minutes for the blue haired student to be completely under it's control.

"I wanna be with you…. Jun whispered as Joe overly dramatically clutched her towards him.

"I wanna love you forever!" Jun gasped and drew back, one hand on her cheek and she did so.

"Tell me it's real, this feeling that I feel…" She whispered as she stared into the horizon.

(viewers: what horizon?)

"I swear, like the moon and the stars in the sky.." Joe proclaimed. Almost immediately, the once, pink light emitting room turned dark and starry, and full moon illuminating the entire area softly. 

(viewers: :sweatdrop:)

(Artemis: :sweatdrop:)

(Cupid: :sweatdrop:)

"And I swear it all over again…" Jun whispered as she hugged the older teenager tightly and rested on his shoulder. 

Daisuke Motomiya watched his sister and Jyou Kido sitting there like some soap-opera rejects and a big sweatdrop appeared in the back of his head. 

"Gee, that's odd." Shrugging without a second thought, the maroon-haired teen boy turned his attention back to where the lights were dimming, starting to concentrate on the stage. 

"Konichiwa, Minna San! Here they are, Odiaba's hottest band "Teenage Wolves", accompanied by Ms. Mimi Tachikawa!" The crowd roared violently, Dai among them until he caught sight of two figures coming hurriedly into the room. His smile slowly faded, eyebrows furrowed, his face turned puffy and red, and his pupils reduced to tiny dots. There was only one reason he ever made such a envious face:

Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami were walking down the stair case hand in hand.

Yamato Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa stepped out on stage with the rest of Matt's band and waved to the thundering crowd. The digidestined of sincerity lifted the mic from it's post and smiled.

"Hey there! Let's start the night out with a fast song!" The stampede of teenagers cheered like a heard of wild animals. Giving a satisfactory smile, the teenager turned her attention to the concerned blonde who stood next to her, guitar in hand and tuned.

"Ready?" She whispered, the familiar twinkle of confidence in her honey eyes. Yamato stared just a minute and smiled before placing his fingers in gear for their opening number.

"Ready." 

Cody strutted into the dance hall, pushing his stylish sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose and eyed the hall curiously. He wasn't the youngest there at the dance; Odiaba Academy held an advanced class for intelligent children such as himself. Aiko was in his class. All the eleven and twelve year olds who had clustered in a group turned towards him and gasped as he walked, running a comb through his hair as he approached, the kids parted a way for him. Finally, he ended up in front of Aiko, a thin, delicate girl with raven hair and emerald eyes. She gasped and said in her soft, quiet voice.

"Iori…what's happened to you?" The boy blushed and removed his glasses and leather jacket, tossing it to the nearest person, who immediately took it and laid it neatly on a chair in shock. He blushed and took her hand.

"Aiko, would you like to dance with me?" The twelve year old girl blushed and nodded, taking his hand shyly as they walked out onto the dance floor and started grooving. 

Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi sat looking at all the dancers on the floor enjoying themselves. 

"Taichi, would you like to dance?" Tai looked at her as something wizzed by his head, breaking his spell instantly. Well, his love spell that is… The teenage boy nodded and took her hand while he smiled, not really caring or even remembering that they were handcuffed together as he joined her on the dance floor.

Mimi finally finished singing the fast song, her voice died down in time with Yamato's as she did. The girl smiled softly and put the microphone down.

"So Yama, ready for the slow song?" Without even answering, the blonde took her hand and looked at her.

"Mimi, what happened to you back there? I mean, you seemed totally whacked out and everything. It was scaring me." The auburn haired girl shrugged and took a sip of the water that was conveniently resting near where she stood.

"I…I don't even remember. Let's talk about this after the show, okay?" Matt nodded and took the mic.

"Okay minna, the next song tonight is going to be a slow one." 

Ken Ichijouji cleared his throat as he stood cordially and eyed Yolei, who was staring at the stage where Yamato and Mimi were starting the song.

"Yolei, would you like to dance?" She blushed and nodded as she stood up, taking his hand and going out onto he dance floor. Koushiro frowned but said nothing. A girl behind him asked him to dance. Her shiny, black hair flowed down to her knees, her eyes sparkled teal green in the dimness. Feeling a bit to depressed to appeal to the girl's astounding beauty, he offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" She nodded softly and accepted.

"Dance…I would love too." Izzy smiled a hallow smile as he saw Ken and Miyako dancing.

"My name is Koushiro. And you?"  
"Echo…my name is Echo." 

__

My romance doesn't have to have a moon in the sky  
My romance doesn't need a blue lagoon standing by

Iori Hida blushed as he felt Aiko scoot closer towards him and lay her head on his shoulder shyly. The boy blushed and let his arms inch around her slim waist and sway lightly to the sounds of the slow song.

"Cody?"

"Hmm?"

"I always thought…that you hated me…" The pre-teen felt his cheeks tingle in redness but shook his head.

"I never felt that way Aiko…I…I really like you." She stood back a bit and looked at his crimson face before turning geranium red herself.

"Me too." They stood for a moment, lost in their utter embarrassment before Cody finally asked his question.

"Well, what do we do now?" She shrugged and they continued dancing.

__

No month of may, no twinkling stars  
No hide away, no softly guitars

Sora sighed contently as she felt her best friend holding her close to him; she could feel all the love she was experiencing burning in her soul and heart as she pulled him nearer and inhaled the scent of his hair. Under the airy yellow dress she wore, her crest flickered brightly. 

__

My romance doesn't need a castle rising in Spain  
Nor a dance to a constantly surprising refrain  
Wide awake I can make my most fantastic dreams come true  


Daisuke frowned as he noticed Takeru and Hikari immediately start into a slow dance. It wasn't fair. His plan to keep Hikari on the dance floor all night long had been flawless! And yet, TA, MC, whatever his name is Gilligan managed to foil his plans once again.

"Excuse me, my name is Kaori. I just moved here from South America to see my mother's country. I've been looking for someone to play soccer with me but I haven't found anyone good enough. Are you Daisuke Motomiya? This girl Hikari said you play well. I'd like to ask you if you'd play with me sometimes?" 

The maroon-haired boy turned around and came face to face with a charming faced girl who looked, in a nutshell, exactly like Kari only with long, red hair. A smitten smile appeared on Davis's face.

"Sure, I'd love too…"

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Jun asked as she and her beau approached the dance floor. Suddenly, Jyou swept her into the tango position.

"Shall we dance?" 

"Yes I will."

Echo stared at her dance partner and examined the distracted look in his eyes; they kept wandering towards a young girl and boy who were dancing together, but not talking. If anything, they both seemed a bit stiff. She pushed herself apart from Koushiro and looked over at the other couple a little bit longer.

"Go to her…dance…" Izzy stared at the girl and smiled, nodded, and walked over towards the couple.

"May I cut in?" Ken was about to say "Heck No" but before the syllable even reached him mouth Miyako was already dancing with him, and he noticed he was dancing with a pretty girl. She looked down, like she was telling him something. Her ivory fingers touched his cheek around the eye, and stared deeply at him. It was then that he realized, by the look in Miyako's eyes; she liked Koushiro. Not over him, just in a different way. And this girl was trying to tell him that. He looked down at the girl and parted from her.

"Thank you." 

__

My romance doesn't need a thing but you  
My romance doesn't need a thing but you

Everyone clapped as Mimi and Yamato wave their thanks while the band went to take a break.

"Mimi, would you meet me outside?" 

Mimi Tachikawa hugged her arms and walked out into the cold night air outside of "Le Rose Tre Rouge" and stopped to look at her reflection in the pond, where the small ripples barely affected her appearance. 

"You look perfect already, Mimi." The voice made her body jump as she came face to face with Yamato Ishida, who had stood next to her in the crisp, cool night. She blushed and leaned on the small bridge next to him, looking over into the dark water. 

"So Yamato, why did you want to talk to me?" 

Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Yagami laughed, or at least smiled broadly, as the song ended and walked up the stairs, out into the balcony where the two stared out into the bright lights of Odiaba that Friday night. Their gazes slowly switched from the city to one another. 

TK and Kari had stopped dancing and were staring at each other, broad smiles on their faces.

"I'm really glad that you're Milgret Wrigley, Hikari. I can't believe I was looking at the wrong side of the picture the whole time!" Takeru exclaimed. The brunette who stood right near him giggled and looked down onto the ground, blushing red.

"I'm glad too, Takeru…Really glad…" 

Miyako looked up into Koushiro's dark, blackish brown eyes that seemed to sparkle softly in a glow of, affection? For her? The thought brought blush to her cheeks.

Cupid burst around throwing invisible flower petals in every which way, love bursting in his heart.

"Oh mother! I finally understand the true concept of love! It is the most important thing in the world, mother, it is! And it's-" Venus sighed loudly and checked her sun dialistic watch.

"Yeah, okay. Just hurry up and bless this place; I've got another job for you after this." Cupid rolled his eyes and sighed.

  
Everything as it was

Though may love blossom all the same

As though the chambers of time do erase

May they be ever cherished in fame

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows at the odd rhyme. Cupid shrugged and with one wave of his hand, everything went to the way it should. 

"Mimi…I guess what I'm saying is-" Yamato's words were cut off when Mimi caught his lips with hers, and Yamato smiled inwardly, because he knew she was back to normal.

Above on a balcony, the same thing had happened, but soon it was broken off because Tai had to go to the bathroom. :sweatdrop:  


Takeru and Hikari have yet to confess their feelings, but not before sharing their first kiss. ~^-^~ And for once, Davis didn't care; he was so gone on Kaori it didn't matter to him. 

Koushiro and Miyako never did anything but dance, and Ken got over his small infatuation with Yolei, realizing that until his love was returned by her, he could never be anything more than a friend. But then, there was always tomorrow, he thought as he remembered the mysterious girl who helped him clear his path of understanding, with a smile.

After the spell was broken between Jyou and Jun, they never wanted to see, hear, or think about each other again. But Jun did have to admit, Jyou really could tango very well.

Iori said goodnight to Aiko, and found out that hanging around girls like her could be really cool. Especially since he found out her passion for Kendo, and that his grandfather was going to start teaching her lessons also. 

And as for Cupid and Aphrodite…

"So mother, what was the job you wanted me to do?"  
"Cupid honey, I need you to handle this very easy task. All you have to do is get this boy, Ash Ketchum, to confess his feelings for Misty Waterflower and-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  


The End ^-^!  
  
So, how was it? I hope everyone liked it! Comments? Flames? Fuzzy, pink bunny slippers with little heart shaped noses? They're so cute! Send um' all to me at [_Artetiegr@hotmail.com_][1], or just review my story! Thanks! Byee!

__

   [1]: mailto:Artetiegr@hotmail.com



End file.
